This invention relates generally to round balers and, in particular, to apparatus and a method for monitoring bale shape in round balers.
During operation of a round baler, it is often necessary to weave the round baler back and forth in a zigzag pattern on the windrow of crop material being picked up and baled. This is because the windrows of crop material are typically much narrower in width than the pickups and the baling chambers of round balers. Without the weaving action, there is a tendency for the bales formed in round balers to be barrel-shaped or egg-shaped instead of uniformly cylindrical. Although the proper weaving of a round baler in a zigzag pattern overcomes the problem of poorly shaped bales, it requires that the operator constantly remember when to weave the baler. This causes operator fatigue and results in poorly shaped bales due to operator error.
It is an object of the present invention to provide bale shape monitoring apparatus and a method for monitoring bale shape which prevent the formation of poorly shaped bales while reducing operator fatigue.